


Carnations

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank reads too deeply into the flowers his new boyfriend gives him.





	Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this ended up being a lot shorter than I originally intended. But I was really busy today, so that's my excuse :|
> 
> Prompt: "You gave me a bouquet, but all the flowers in it have negative meanings; I have no idea if you hate me, or if you're just an adorable idiot."

"What the fuck is this?"

 

Gerard frowned. "Uh. Flowers? I thought—well, we went out last Friday…?"

 

"Yeah. And I thought we had a great time," Frank said, distress evident in his voice.

 

"I thought so, too," Gerard replied, equally as confused. "That's…why I brought you flowers?"

 

"Yellow carnations! Yellow carnations, Gerard!" Frank squeaked in indignation. "Which means 'disdain'!"

 

Gerard's mouth fell open. Then he laughed. "Oh my god. Really? Fuck, I had no idea."

 

"So…you don't hate me?"

 

"No!" Gerard exclaimed. "Frank, of course not. You're wonderful; I guess I should have just stuck with roses…"

 

Frank shook his head fondly, giving Gerard a quick kiss and taking the bouquet of flowers from him. "You're adorable."

 

"Sorry I worried you." Gerard leaned in with a sultry smile and whispered in Frank's ear, "I'll make it up to you, baby."

 

Frank smirked. "And how're you gonna do that?"

 

Gerard chuckled. "One guess. It involves my mouth…"

 

A deep blush spread across Frank's face. "Fuck. Okay, let me put these in a vase first."

 

"No rush. I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> Let me know if there are any pairings/scenarios/etc. you would like to see in this series. I'm definitely open to ideas and will try to make any suggestions or requests you guys have work with the prompts!
> 
> follow me on twitter @BasemntVampire or instagram @basement.vampire
> 
> <3


End file.
